We'll Be OK
by ElwoodandtheInvisibles
Summary: Lunar Chronicles fic. First chapter plotless fluff about Scarlet with couples. All chapters after: The gang thought the world was finally settled and they could sit back for awhile. Apparently not. A new species of alien has been discovered and the leaders of Earth and Luna are thrown into turmoil, all while Cinder and Kai are trying to figure life out. 4th chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Chronicles fic, oneshot around 2000 words **

**More Scarlet-centric, even though I normally like Cinder better. Leave a review if you think I should turn this into a story.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Marissa Meyer. I forgot to say that in my Harry Potter fic**

Scarlet felt herself falling, in an eerily peaceful way, before she was jolted awake by a pinch from the petite blonde next to her.

Cress peered at her with her dreamlike eyes, and smiled, one corner of her mouth lifting in a bemused expression.

"Sorry, just looked like you were about to smash your face in on the coffee table" she said, her voice that strange mixture of boyish and sweet. Her index finger idly pointed to the offending glass-topped table in question and Scarlet smiled back at her and heaved a tired sigh.

" Thanks, Cress" she said, voice still caught with a rich French accent "I just have been staying up much too late."

It was true, there was rarely a night when Scarlet didn't climb up onto the roof, still hot from absorbing the day's sun, and lie there. Daring her mind to jump back to the long days and nights on Luna when figments of her imagination tortured her, turning her skin bloody from her nails and her throat raw from screaming. She was grateful for the fact that it was blurred, that she couldn't see the boy's eyes, red with desire for pain. The mother's torn skin when Wolf found her. Everything was blurred except for the moment when he first kisses her, when they are far away, from the cherub-faced demon and his legion of imaginary monsters and the dark cellars hidden behind Luna's glossy exterior.

He had taken her face in his strong hands and carefully wiped coppery, flaking blood from her mouth with a damp cloth and stared into her downcast eyes with his dark, unreadable ones and set his jaw in a firm, square line. He had almost scared her, with that quiet hatred bubbling in his eyes and head, threatening to slip out. She had leaned into his strength, breathing it into her limp body draped across the rickety cot. When she had the courage to look him in the eye for longer than a second for the first time, he took her chin in his palm, then paused, as if to check that it was alright. She nodded, just an inch drop in the angle of her chin, and he leaned in. That was the first time she knew that things would be alright.

Scarlet's dreaming was interrupted for the second time that day when a rowdy party composed of a tipsy looking Thorne with a bewildered Iko on his arm and a lagging Cinder wandered into their shared royal guest house. As Cress leaped to her feet to kiss Thorne on the cheek, she found herself studying Cinder. When Scarlet had first met her, she had seemed like an easy read. After all, the only emotions she ever displayed were anger and bitterness. But over time, she had opened up, grudgingly accepting friendship and companionship from the gang.

"Thorne!"Scarlet heard a startled shriek from the kitchen, followed by a muffled thump. Amused, she rose from the red-clothed couch, and strode to the small, but sumptuous, yellow room. Cinder was laughing, bending over in laughter, at the scene before her. Scarlet realized with a start that she had never seen Cinder really laugh before. Only bitter little chuckles had accompanied her comments before their upheaval on Luna and now that the fighting was over, Cinder had been quiet. Even when she ate dinner with the rest of them, and engaged in conversations, her eyes were hazed and Scarlet knew that she wasn't really there. She had dismissed it, thinking it may just be shock and she would gradually ease into her life. She had yet to be coronated on Luna as Queen, but was still bowed to and referred to as princess. A princess. When Scarlet had first looked on Cinder as a royal, she had resisted the strange, and probably disastrous, urge to laugh. Cinder was about as far from the old era's princesses as you could get. On a good day, she brushed her hair and looked in a mirror while putting it up. On a bad day it was a quickly contrived ponytail as breakfast was being eaten and attire was loose pants. Scarlet had observed her for the first few days after she and Wolf had moved in and saw a distinct lack of options in the soon to be monarch's wardrobe. A confrontation and generous bribe later, Scarlet had dragged her a thrift shop where they would be unlikely to be recognized. After a lot of grumbling, Cinder had purchased some clothing that didn't look like it belonged to a starving artist. (nothing against starving artists)

Craning her neck around the divider, Scarlet herself started giggling at the sight on the kitchen floor. Somehow both Cress and Thorne had ended up splayed on the ground, covered in what looked to be a brightly colored energy drink. Indeed, the jug was lying a few feet away, cap screwed off and nowhere to be found. Cress shrieked and shoved Thorne away from her as he whispered something in her way. Knowing Thorne, something that Scarlet never wished to hear. Iko smirked, then uncrossed her arms to help a sopping Cress up. Scarlet winced in sympathy as she surveyed the pale yellow dress Cress was wearing. No stain remover was going to help that.

"Carswell! Is this some idea of a joke? I thought at this age, you would have outgrown your silly little pranks!" Cress' voice got shriller and shriller as she yelled at her boyfriend ''you can just go back to that Katie Fallow, for all I care!" With a final decisive exclamation point, she turned on her heel and marched to the bathroom.

"Cress, love! Don't be like that." Thorne rushed after her and Scarlet saw him knock softly on the door and murmur something.

Turning away, Scarlet sighed. Cress tended to be a drama queen and she knew in a few moments the bathroom would be home to Thorne, too. And rather a lot of kissing. This was not the first time "that Kate Fallow" had been brought up. Cinder took a deep breath to still her laughter, and looked over at Scarlet.

"You think that she would be used to it by now, don't you? But apparently not. I think I know enough about Kate Fallow at this point to be her best friend," Cinder said, then tossed a roll of paper towels to Scarlet.

"Can you get that while I mop?" she asked, then gestured to Iko " Iko, will you please, please go run out and get some new...What is that stuff? Ah, never mind, some energy thing?"

Iko frowned at her best friend and assumed an aloof position, arms crossed. Iko had been rather high and mighty ever since she had gotten her newest form. This one had an attractive bob that was an unfortunate pink and eyes that looked darker than any humans ought to be.

"Why can't you go out? My feet are tired." Iko whined, and scowled when Cinder's expression didn't change.

"Iko, dear, you don't have nerve endings. And I get so tired after training," Cinder retorted with the diplomatic tone she was often forced to use on dubious ambassadors. Many wouldn't believe that this was what two planets had been searching for for so many years. Scarlet thought that in moments like these and with foreign monarchs, she had a special voice that was born into her from her royal family line.

Iko grumbled and flicked her hair out in a pretentious sort of way, but complied. Cinder gave a small, self-satisfied smirk, then moved to help Scarlet with the kitchen.

Soon done, Cinder flopped, spread-eagle, on the ground. Scarlet quirked her head at her, shrugged, then followed suit. Moisture sank slowly through her thin shirt, refreshing against the hot summer air.

Cinder suddenly looked over at her.

"Scarlet.. is it getting better?" she asked, face suddenly earnest.

"What?" Scarlet replied, faking confusion

"The flashbacks, nightmares. I don't know. Don't hide from them. They go away eventually. I would know, got 'em every night for a month after Levana fell." Cinder looked down, slightly sheepish after her speech.

" Thanks, Cinder. You're probably right. They are getting better, although I still wake up Wolf most nights."

"Hmm?"Cinder asked, confused.

"Screaming. Or rather undignified shrieks, according to the manly Ze'ev."Cinder snorted.

"But anyways, thanks. I don't think Cress or the men-folk would be willing to talk about it, but you can. Hey, by the way, can I call you Shelly now? You know, the Selene thi…" Scarlet trailed off. Cinder's look was that of a killer cyborg.

"Never mind, never mind. But imagine...Cinder didn't really open up opportunities for nicknames, but Selene, wow the options. But you don't really look like a Selene. It sounds like some chick who spends half the day primping." Scarlet started at the end of her rambles. This was probably the longest and most open conversation she had ever had with Cinder. Princess Selene, heh.

Cinder had lost her murderous scowl, obviously holding back a smile. Just as Scarlet was about to point this out, they heard the front door being opened.

"Oh, must be Wolf!"Scarlet squealed and found herself smoothing down wild locks of hair. He always said that he loved her even at six o'clock on a Monday morning, but Scarlet, for the first time, cared about how she looked around a boy. Man, rather. And she was pretty sure she didn't just like him. She had fallen for Wolf much too fast, but it seemed that he had fallen for her even faster. The two weren't "ring on the finger" engaged, but Wolf swore he would marry her whenever she was ready. In her humble opinion, twenty was a tad too young.

"Scar?" Wolf's questioning voice rang through the house "I brought along a visitor. Prince Kaito."

Scarlet slyly looked over at Cinder and stifled a laugh at her readily prepared glare. The whole gang, well, mostly Thorne, constantly teased her about "Kai" and their supposed friendship. She also noted with pleasure a slight flustered air about Cinder.

Wolf appeared through the kitchen entryway, and strode to Scarlet. Her heart swooped as it always did as he kissed her lightly, no matter how many evenings he had come home and performed the same ritual. Prince Kai followed him, hands folded before him as he edged in behind Wolf. Apparently he had snuck out once again, as he was wearing a simple jacket and jeans. He flashed a smile at Scarlet and Cinder, and gave a small bow that looked out of context in his casual dress.

"Ms. Benoit. Cinder," he said, still beaming. Scarlet prodded Cinder at the familiar usage of her first name. She knocked her back with her elbow as she smiled back a little too enthusiastically to Kai. Scarlet gave a slight comical pinwheel movement of her arms before regaining her balance. Kai and Wolf both adopted puzzled expression before shrugging.

"Ah, Cinder, I'm glad that you're here. We must discuss stage two letumosis vaccinations in the Northwest side of the neighborhood that's adjacent to the old market. It seems that some citizens are being unruly and have started picketing. They're convinced it's all a Lunar mind trick." Kai finished his monologue and shot a hopeful look at Cinder."It will take only a minute, if you can spare some time?"

Cinder shrugged and replied" Sure, I don't have anything to do."

Wolf looked at her reproachfully." Cinder, try practicing how to respond to foreign ambassadors elegantly more often. Kaito would be good practice."

Cinder did not deem a response necessary, and simply twisted her hair into an untidy bun as she beckoned for Kai to follow her out of the room.

Wolf pecked Scarlet one last time on the cheek before searching the cabinets.

"Any good news?" Scarlet prompted, hoisting herself onto the marble counters. Wolf was currently, as a member of the Royal Guard, working to better mesh the people of Luna and Earth. So far most of the work was breaking up riots and convincing the public that Lunars weren't nearly as bad as the legends claimed.

As Wolf snacked on half a leftover chicken (the boy still hadn't lost his appetite), Scarlet told him of the most recent cases in court. Most were for the murderous thaumaturges that had slaughtered Earthens and Lunar traitors alike, although a few were for " well meaning Earthens" who had taken their planet's safety into their own hands. Scarlet, and she herself did not know how she had gotten into it, was a leader in many of these.

" Hey, does it seem like the Emperor and our lovely queen-to-be have been gone for awhile?" Scarlet mused, and Wolf looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's weird. Kaito said that it would take but a minute. Maybe it he forgot something in their last peace council," Wolf said, putting away his freshly washed plate.

"You have no imagination, dear," Scarlet said, giving him a wicked grin.

"What are you impl…" Wolf started to ask, but was stopped by a violent hushing from Scarlet. She was stealthily creeping to the balcony, which was right off from the front hall. Slightly behind, he missed the moment where she jumped out at them with a fake yell of shock. He did, however, see the end result.

Kai and Cinder were pressing themselves against the bars, in an apparent effort to get as far away from each other as they possibly could. Kai was a brilliant red and Cinder looked like a ghost. Scarlet was laughing hysterically, a hand covering her smile. Because that was when she knew that they would all be ok.

However, it was Thorne's reaction she really lived for.

"I told you!"

**Thanks for reading. Remember to drop a review if you want me write a Lunar Chronicles story!:)**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**OK, this is part I of my aforementioned longer story I though it has a more serious plot with an actual issue, it still involves fluffiness. :) Also the very first bit of this story doesn't involve most of the characters. Just bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: belongs to Marissa Meyer**

Mr. Didworth was getting rather tired of his job. He supposed he shouldn't be. The pay was pretty good, allowing for a nice apartment in the city, which was getting so pricey, and a decent college education for his children. His office was fine, too, Spacious and air-conditioned during the heavy and humid summer days, and the window offered a million dollar view of a sprawling forest. It was the perfect location for the particular type of building Mr. Didworth worked in.

You see, he was one of those odd scientists that most people label as slightly off their rocker, or grasping at straws. Hypothetical straws, that is. Mr. Didworth and his colleagues were searching for aliens. Humans have done so since the the beginning of time, when it was simply gazing up into the stars, and hoping you might just happen to see some strange organism hurtling towards you through space. In all this time, however, search had been fruitless.

Recently, Arthur (Mr. Didworth) and all his fellows had been getting grief for their work from the few who actually knew about the study. They complained that "if we haven't found any yet, why don't we just give up?", and "we don't need 'em!", and the very common and most threatening "they'll just be like those Lunars! Insane and bloodthirsty."(The scientists did not consider Lunars the type of aliens they were looking for. After all you could get to their "planet" in a couple days in your average spaceship and they were descended from the humans of earth.)

But those stalwart scientists persisted, even as President Vargas decreased their funds every year and more and more of their support group drifted off, afraid that they would be framed if another murderous species came along. Time passed and they grew old and bent from peering in their devices and no new eager young men and women came to join them. This search, scanning of the skies in the hope that we were not really on our own, was their burning passion and hope that slowly grew into only a dusty dream, as they too started to doubt.

Mr. Didworth was one of these men and women who had had their dreams crushed, and was seriously considering finding a quiet job in some museum or observatory before he retired. He was tired of waiting for something that he was convinced would never come, so this job he used to anticipate in the car ride every morning became a slow walk through waist-deep sand.

That was why he stopped, mouth hanging open, and coffee cup shattered on the ground when he heard the news. The hallways were loud with shouts and squeals and muffled footsteps, as the dust-filled throats of the scientists were made clear for crows of pride and pure joy. The government was called, the FBI and CSI summoned and the news was out.

The aliens had been found.

/

"Emperor Kaito!" a familiar voice called, gravelly with its ever present tone of stress. Kai smiled, and lazily rose from the chair he had been absorbing sunrays in. For the first time in weeks, the sun had made a full appearance, without clouds there to hinder it. It was about time: the trees and flowers had been due to flower weeks ago, and their reluctance to do so had sent the royal gardeners into a tizzy.

"Torin! How many times…" Kai had been just about to reprimand Torin for using his full title, before seeing the guest that he had with him. It was ridiculous, how he at least insisted on Kaito, when he had known him since, well, since before he was born. If it was possible to know a fetus. Kai mused on this for a moment, before snapping his focus back to the stranger.

He was dressed in the garb of an ambassador, but had the look of one whose permanent lodgings were in New Beijing. HIs hair was scraped back in what looked to be a painful way, with, in Kai's opinion, hair gel that looked like it could be straight lard out of a jar. HIs posture was admirably impeccable, something that Torin claimed Kai lacked in. At least his hair didn't look like a greased black cat.

"Emperor," the man had a faint American accent "I have come to bring you news from my home country. Have you heard?" Kai simply shook his head, face a practiced mask.

"It is truly groundbreaking news. At one of our private facilities in Oregon, some of our top scientists have, ah, been focusing their talents on discovering the unknown. In space." The man was clearly uncomfortable, smooth demeanor slipping away. Kai resisted the urge to prod him.

" Let's put it this way, Your Highness. They have been looking for aliens." Kai leaned forward slightly. This was bound to be interesting. "And they believe, mind you, believe that they have found some. There was a response to a frequency they were sending out. I'm afraid I don't really understand it all…"the man trailed off, gauging Kai's response.

Kai was standing stock still, eyes open very wide. He himself suddenly felt like stuttering. By now, most residents of the planet Earth had forgotten about the search for extraterrestrials, including himself.

"What?! Wow… do they know anything else yet?" He asked, apprehensively.

"I don't believe so, Your Highness. They haven't even determined how many light years away the creature are. I also come here to summon you to a meeting with the other leaders of Earth," he checked a screen that rested in his palm quickly "the meeting will commence at 1500 hours,"Kai nodded again, and failed in his search for appropriate words. Torin attempted to send him a subtle glare. Oddly, it worked and Kai thought that Torin must be the first person to ever successfully use the expression. Kai carefully cleared his throat and clasped his hands before him in a diplomatic manner.

"Thank you for informing me of this...fascinating news, Ambassador. Give President Vargas my regards and tell him that I will be onscreen at 1500 hours," Torin gave a small, satisfied nod at Kai, who dismissed the ambassador with a curt bow. The man bowed deeply back, as customary, and clicked his heels before exiting the room. Kai breathed out slowly, once, and fell heavily into his previously comfortable spot in the plush chair.

Torin gestured for Kai to elaborate on his thoughts now that the slick ambassador was gone. His stress lines seemed to deepen as he leaned forward, into the flickering shadows cast by the trees that flanked the large bay windows. Kai ran his fingers through his hair, no doubt disrupting the effort he'd put into it this morning.

"I don't know, Torin. It'll be a gamble, for sure, whatever we end up doing. We could contact them first, and ensure that they know we're friendly, but what if they have intentions? Or we could try to cloak the planet?..."Kai trailed off, and dropped his head, once again burying his hands in his hair as it hung over his features.

Torin rose, and sighed heavily as he waited for Kai to join him

"I don't know, Kaito…"

"Kai."

"What?"

"Ah, never mind. Do go on. I apologize for the interruption."Kai said smoothly.

"Anyways, we should try and come up with a battleplan and sway the other leaders to agree with us. First we'll hear everybody else comment as we get ourselves together," Kai always envied Torin's ability to come up with quick plans in perilous moments. Torin should be the emperor. And his son was just as sensible and successful, so they wouldn't have any issues with succession.

"I know that Cinder will side with us. At least that's something." Kai looked over at Torin and flushed as he gave him a hard, and slightly curious look. That look was always used by Torin or journalists when Cinder's name came up. They were always digging for hidden meanings and scandalous relationships.

Nothing was between them. Just friends, Kai told to the public and himself. But it wasn't really true. They didn't get to see each other much, and their meetings lately had not contained the familiarness Kai had come to love in his conversations with Cinder. They ended with flushed faces and hasty byes. But Kai always walked away with a wide, silly grin underneath his hood.

He realized his mind was drifting, and he mentally slapped himself. As they passed a mirror he straightened his jacket and patted down his hair, which had crept into an airborne state.

_She _would be there, after all, along with all of Earth's other leaders.

Torin paused, then continued with the vein he had been going on for the past five minutes, comparing the pros and cons of each argument they could present.

"It would be simplest, not to mention least expensive, to just ping them. That or stay silent." Torin mused.

"No," Kai said, stopping "I don't want our people to be scared anymore. They're scared of Lunars, but Lunars are simply us with some warped genes. We need to be assertive, and know that we can't run away from the inevitable anymore,"

Torin was stopped too, and Kai was afraid he would chastise him for being silly and simply a boy dreamer, but he nodded slowly in approval.

" Seems sound, sir," Kai jolted in surprise. Torin never called him sir. "I think that we can dreg up a lot of evidence on that and I can see some of the more progressive leaders joining us on that."

Kai smiled rather weakly as they reached the entrance to the conference room. At least he had an idea that he had actually created, and felt passionate about this time. But what the subject was this time weakened his knees. He prayed that his fingers wouldn't start shaking.

Torin waved at the heavy cherry wood doors, and they swung open without a noise. Bolstering his courage at a glimpse of Cinder's calm face on a net screen, he stepped forward.

It was time to face the aliens. Well, not quite. But they were getting one step closer.

**How was it? I know weird, but next time it will be longer, more relevant, and will contain Cinder and probably more fluff. Reviews would be awesomely awesome and muchly appreciated(ideas are great)! Next time I will update sooner:) thx for reading**


	3. Discrimination

**Here's the next installment! it's over 3,000 words (my longest). Some of you may have been hoping for aliens in this chapter. I'm sorry, they won't come in for at least a couple more chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

Cinder laced her fingers together nervously, clunky metal on one catching, in an effort to prevent herself from tapping out a beat on her ironed suit pants. She hadn't wanted to wear them, but Scarlet had forced her, She had argued that the net screen was only waist up, but had received a scowl, and a shove in the back towards her bedroom. So here she was, feeling stiff and out of place, and looking like a teenage lawyer. SHe took solace in the fact that her feet were barefoot, and were not adorned with nail polish, thank you very much.

Scarlet was sitting to her left, as a self-appointed assistant to Cinder, looking prim and ladylike in a sweater blouse tucked into a pencil skirt. Her hair was effortlessly pulled into some sort of swirly bun Cinder couldn't identify, nevertheless attempt. Argh. She looked over at Thorne and Wolf, who were lazing on the sleek armchairs the conference room offered and glared at them. They were the ones who were supposed to be setting up her connection to the other leaders. No such action was happening, and the meeting was due to commence in 9.34 seconds according to the feed that rested in the corner of her eye.

Thorne feigned a hurt look, then reached blindly up to grope for the switch. Cinder counted down silently, the numbers flashing in orange in front of her eyelids. She arranged her features into an appropriate, blank mask that wouldn't shadow any of the anger her features tended to attain whenever she grew nervous. The screen flickered on, and the faces of the rulers came into focus.

Cinder always felt out of her element in these meetings. All the other monarchs, either leaders by blood or election, shone with a radiance she felt that she would never attain. Perhaps it was hidden behind the grime of the backstreets of New Beijing or she had received the recessive gene. They were beautiful, or at least exotic looking, with mysterious eyes or sharp cheekbones, or slim legs and arms half visible behind sumptuous fabric.

She knew that she wasn't beautiful. Not ugly, either. Just a girl you would see on the street. And she didn't like to compare her body at all to the other queens and presidents. Where she wasn't metal, she was covered in hard muscle that made it really hard to get into a pair of jeans. She had to make do, and simply stun people with a mean glare when they wouldn't listen. She hadn't had many issues.

Looking up from her lap, she saw that a young man was staring at her, his face lifting in a wide smile when he saw that she was looking back. He was rather handsome, in a carefree way, with spotless dark skin and intelligent eyes. He was sitting next to President Vargas, and looked away as the president whispered something in his ear.

"Who is that?"she hissed to Scarlet as soon as he was immersed in conversation.

"Hmm?"Scarlet asked, glancing up at her from the note screen she had in her lap.

"That guy. Right next to Vargas. He was staring at me a second ago." Scarlet had gotten that smirk she attained whenever the words "guy" and "Cinder" came up together.

"Oh, shut up. I was just wondering if you knew him."

"Lemme check. Wait...ah, wow. He's doing some sort of intern advisor thingy with President Vargas. Oh, by the way you must address all leaders with full titles, _Princess Selene. _Back to the dude. His name is Michael Barrett and he's considered a genius… Because he's only 21 and has already completed courses in law with flying colors. Wow, again," Scarlet concluded, eyes open wide.

"You know, that makes me feel really unintelligent. I know I'm doing a college thing now, but I'm almost 20 and only on my first year. And it's pretty damn hard,"she looked as if she would continue along this vein for awhile, so Cinder prodded her hard in the leg.

"I believe that the meeting is starting, _Ms. Benoit._" Cinder said, then straightened, trying to look slightly cheerful for any onlookers. She sneaked a look at the young intern, and let out a pent-up breath. He was still turned away. HIs gaze had made her slightly uncomfortable, as her whole life, stares had been negative and often charged with disgust.

"Ladies, gentleman!" A tall woman, perhaps in her fifties, had stood up and was speaking to the congregation "Let our meeting begin. I assume you already know the subject, however I will review the facts. On Tuesday, at exactly 10:58.57, Oregon time…" Cinder let her attention wander. She had been so shocked by the news, she had listened to every word when the ambassador came around.

"...scientists have yet to confirm, but they believe that the aliens were not detected on their own planet, but from somewhere in space. It seems that the...creatures have developed long-term living spaces away from their home planet. Because of this we still have no idea how far away they are. WE also have yet to find out whether they are receiving our our signals. It's possible they have no idea we exist,"the woman's voice was clipped, and layered with contempt for the subject she was speaking of. Cinder felt an urge to punch her, with her glossed voice and stupid pre-written speech.

"So you, as the leaders of this planet, must come up with a battle plan, if you will, to propose," okay, this was strike two for the lady. One, Cinder thought that everybody here had realized that they were in charge of their country or confederation. The crown or mansion kind of gave it away. Two, had anyone else noticed the use of planet? As in singular?

Cinder was just turning to confer on this piece of ridiculousness with Scarlet, when a male voice rang out across the virtual room.

"Pardon, Madam, but I believe you mean _planets," _it was Kai, bless him. He was leaning back in his chair, with a slight smirk as he casually examined the bottom of a shiny shoe.

Cinder tried to mentally summon him to look at her, and see how grateful she was. No way could she stand up and say that boldly in front of everyone. Besides her cowardice, Lunar queens (and princesses) were supposed to be cold and emotionless. She had to uphold some of the traditions, after all. He seemed to sense her hard stare, and looked up, face softening in the light of one of her rare smiles.

He straightened as she mouthed _thank you_ across to him, then rolled his eyes and made a subtle crazy sign near the side of his head. Cinder laughed to herself, then turned her head to find the people nearest her staring.

"Now, any opening suggestions?," she was still slightly frazzled from Kai's snarky comment as she stepped down from the podium, into the shadows.

Queen Camilla raised on slender hand and gestured for her son to go forward and speak. He did so, nervously smoothing out his tie.

"The country of England is wary of this new...development. We believe that as we 1don't yet know their intentions to our planet and species, we should reserve judgement and not reach out to them," he stepped back, and Cinder felt Scarlet whisper by her ear.

:That was expected. Camilla has always been conservative, and her son is in her pocket," Cinder nodded absently, before whispering back.

"Should we make our move now? I don't know whether it would be best to get in first, or sway everybody for the end," Scarlet frowned, no doubt thinking of statistical probabilities for each choice.

"The end is best, I think. We can prey on the other's weaknesses from what we've heard so far, and sound really, really confident," Cinder answered her own question after pausing for a moment. Satisfied, Scarlet sat back up to see the president of the Confederation of Africa. He didn't have anything particularly definitive to say. vaguely agreeing with Camilla in her vote to sit back and wait. It wasn't looking so good for them.

"They're just a lot of cowards,"Cinder said out of the corner of her mouth, as a speech droned on about something that she had understood 10 minutes ago. Scarlet whipped around, alarmed.

"Cinder! If any of them heard you say that, we'd be in the inquisition room in 2 minutes. THey don't like us yet," her eyes bugging out slightly disturbingly, she suddenly pinched Cinder.

"Ow! Stars-what was that for?" She said, in angry retort, raising her eyebrows at an ambassador who was staring. He whipped his head the other direction very quickly.

"You need to stop acting like some mood swing driven teenager, Cinder. It's going to get you in trouble someday. Trouble your _crown_ won't get you out of," Scarlet spat, having one of her "madwoman fits", as Wolf called them (behind her back). Cinder pinched her nose wearily. GReat. Now her most sane and intelligent advisor/friend wouldn't be speaking to her for the rest of the day. One deep breath. Any other time she would have pointed out that she _was_ still a teenager, technically, but thought it wouldn't be prudent to bring it up now.

"Scarlet, please. Pleaaaase," when this failed to elicit a response, she moved on to another tactic.

"Scarlet, you and I know that we'll never be able to win this if you don't help me. I'm nowhere near as clever, or charming, or pretty… um.." Cinder trailed off.

"Oh, shut up with the flattery already. And don't start on pretty. You've got all your mojo to help you with that. I think we should let Kai go, and be dead last, like you said. We argue the ally side of things and that it's only logical that if we send them happy thoughts they'll respond likewise," she finished, smirk on her face.

"You've just had this in your head the whole time, haven't you?" Cinder asked, amused and irked at the same time.

"I _am_ brilliant," she said, still irritatingly superior. Cinder simply smiled her thanks, and leaned down to review her notes for the speech of sorts she would have to give shortly.

/

Kai nervously twisted the paper that lay in his hands as he waited for KIng Maximillian from some corner of Europe give his last thoughts. So far the ideas had all funneled into one idea. Let's go hide in a hole and pretend nothing bad is ever going to happen to us. Out of nerves, he suddenly snorted out loud at the thought of the finely dressed royals all going down into a rabbits burrow together.

Torin looked over at him to see if he was choking or something of the sort, but Kai waved him off. Suddenly there was a lull in the room's post-speech conversation. Kai gulped and took that as his cue to start.

"Hello, ladies, gentleman," he started, figuring it was best to be charming " On the behalf of the Eastern Commonwealth, I would like to propose a different solution,"

There was a ripple of murmurs at the young emperor's audacity to speak out against his elders. At least, that's what Kai figured they were all saying about him. He winced slightly, then continued.

"Although many of us are still scared from the invasion and attack of the Lunars, I believe that we should grasp this opportunity before it slips through our fingers," another, louder ripple. Kai swiftly glanced at Cinder, and saw another one of her smiles. He loved making her smile like that.

Oh, stars. Had he really just had a thought that… lovesick?

"The Lunars were, after all, borne of us, and we only were lashed out at by them because we rejected them. We ostracized them when we found out what they had become. If we reach out to this new species, they will accept us. We can find a friend in them, and know we are not truly alone because of this hopeful friendship," he paused, then looked at Torin for confirmation. He received a subtle shake of the head, to indicate he should go with the short version.

"In short, we will not simply sate our curiosity by actually communicating with the aliens, we will benefit," Kai finished, clearing his throat as he sat back down. Hopefully looking at the faces around him, he found nothing very negative, excepting Queen Camilla. Most looked vague or slightly confused. Not all royals were known for an excess of brains.

"That was good, very good. I think we have a chance," Torin whispered tensely, while peering over Kai's shoulder.

"Ah, here's Princess Selene...she'll be good," Torin retreated, muttering.

Kai looked back to the focus, now Cinder, who was standing and waiting for silence. He smiled at how she was the only female in the room wearing pants and no makeup. Then chided himself again on being like an infatuated teenager again.

"I am speaking on behalf of the society of Luna. We agree with all that the Eastern Commonwealth has said, and would agree to act on his suggestions," her voice was silky, yet cold. Her diplomatic voice that sometimes seemed to have a tinge of an accent.

"We believe the union of two species would not only be helpful for cultural references, but also for practical usage. We could have allies to help us if we were ever in need. Thank you," sitting down, Kai saw her let out a breath. He could have kissed her, (although he would be willing anytime) she had sounded so persuasive to the cause.

The tall, irritating woman casually strode back into the spotlight, and rang a handheld bell for attention. How cheesy. What did she think they were, toddlers? Probably.

"Attention! Thank you, for all your views. We will now take a vote. This will not be a permanent solution. All those in favor of staying put for the moment, say aye,"

"Aye, madam,"

"Aye!"

"Erm...Aye!"

Kai couldn't believe his ears. The simulated room rang with ayes.

"Any say no?" The woman was smiling, it seemed, as the room went suddenly very silent.

"Luna says no!" Cinder's voice broke the quiet, her voice like a command.

"No," Kai followed her, clenching his fingers on the underside of his chair. The woman regarded the two with distaste and rang the bell once more, for no reason really, seeing as the whole room had followed her example.

"There is a majority ruling to wait, and come together when more information is gathered. Thank you for attending, and have a lovely day," the screen clicked off, and Kai abruptly rose.

"Torin, how did we lose that? I was convinced those...dunderheads would see! They're letting this opportunity slip through their fingers! I-," Torin cut him off with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"Don't fret, Kaito. We'll build up our argument for next time. I believe that Princess Selene is on her way to discuss it with you. But I'm proud. You handled that like your father would have,"

Kai sobered at this mention and let his shoulders relax.

"Torin, go take a break. I can handle this," he said, herding his mentor out the door by his shoulders.

"But you shouldn't be in here, erm, unsupervised with the princess," Torin said awkwardly.

Kai flushed "Not you too! I lived with her on a spaceship for a couple weeks. I'll survive," Torin threw a vaguely insulted look over his shoulder before the doors closed.

/

Cinder slammed the door shut on the transporter as un elegantly as it was permitted for a princess to do. Probably more. She promptly threw herself up the palace's back door steps, not waiting for Scarlet as she panted behind her.

"Hey! Cinder! Princess Lady! Will you hold it up for Grandma?"

She gave her a brief wave, before slamming into a guard. She stumbled back, as he merely reeled, doubtless steady from hours of weight training.

"Miss? Can I help you? Oh!... stars, Your Highness, I apologize. Do you need help?" He looked very confused as to why the Lunar heir was dashing around alone, with a pant suit and sneakers. This was exactly why she had been rushing. She had found that she could avoid hindrances if she simply made a run for it.

"No need to be bothered, good man, my entourage is right behind!" She said breezily, while nonchalantly swanning past him. Hopefully he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

It was a hot, nerve wracking dash to Kai's office, before she finally skidded to a halt in front of the carved doors. Smoothing her hair with both hands and redoing a button on her top so it was in the right hole, she put her feet together and primly knocked. To her great relief, it was Kai who yelled for her to come in.

"Cin-Princess Selene!" He said, face oddly flushed "Are you alright,? You look rather flustered,"

"HI," she started breathlessly "Don't call me Princess, or Selene. Please. And I'm just hot...cause I was sprinting,"

"Sprinting?"

"Yeah! You know, um, to keep in shape?" He gave her the eyebrows, and she huffed a sigh.

"Avoiding guards. Yours and mine," to this he nodded sagely. She supposed he had been doing that his whole life.

"Getting past the, erm, flustered part.. I was wondering if we could talk strategy. You know, about next time?" He was staring slightly at her strangely, then shook his head slightly, as if to shake of flies.

"Yes. Yes! I'll order some tea." Kai cautiously opened the huge doors once again and pulled on a braided rope.

"Here, have a seat. What you said was brilliant, so diplomatic. It reached to some people who looked like they were hanging in the middle," Cinder cocked her head at this and gave a small smile, even though she thought his piece had been much better.

"Yours was better. I can't stay for too long though, or Scarlet will have an aneurysm. Let's meet soon, though. Tomorrow? We should press on the "not alone" theory. That was really smart, you know," Kai awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow's brilliant. I mean great, fine. The best is the ally theory, in my opinion," now Cinder was the awkward one as Kai stumbled for words.

"Um, I should go. Track her down. Scarlet, I mean," Kai looked up and smiled widely. The type Peony would live to see.

"Thanks again, Kai. I mean I really appreciate what you did for my people back there. It was brave,"in a sudden burst of bravery, Cinder leaned forward and gave Kai a hug. He froze for a moment, before sliding his arms around her.

"Thanks. Again. I'll see you to.." Cinder stopped, looking up. Kai's face was hovering right over her.

Releasing herself a little, she reached up shyly and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then swiftly backpedaled.

"It'll be OK, Kai," she said, exiting the room "We'll figure it out,"

Once she was outside, she laughed at his face. A red Scarlet would love for one of her tomatoes.

**There it was! Some fluff (although it will be complicated later with the help of that intern:) Please review if you liked it or have any ideas. I intend this to be a long story, maybe 20ish parts. thanks for reading!**


	4. Leaked

_**Hi, sorry, this is suuper short. I've been busy with my life, and I won't be able to update for 2-3 weeks. I hope you enjoy this tiny snippet. :)**_

_**This all belongs to Marissa Meyer.**_

Corporal Greene rubbed the crick in his neck and straightened, looking around. Upon not seeing anyone, he swore rather violently. He didn't understand why he had to be cooped up in this dingy laboratory that seemed to suck the air out of his lungs. A country boy. he was used to spending every waking minute out under the blue sky working the fields. He had joined the military his first weekend out of school, expecting the same life (as well as a generous scholarship). Then why was he here. babysitting a bunch of crackpot scientists?

It wa some hushed up government project, he thought, judging by how stern and quick working his normally placid commanding officer was acting. Something in the sky, or in space. This was of no interest to a 19 year old man who thought that all life came from Earth's bountiful soil. But here he was.

He had been strictly told to watch the stodgy old man with thin gray ahir and a coffee stained lab coat, and immediately call his higher up when results came through. He had been assigned this station three days ago and there had been no results. Just sore necks and sterile air. His uniform was beginning to feel suffocating and itchy, his gun belt heavy. He was just starting to feel a little more comfortable when a hoarse voice rang out to him from across the (cramped) room.

"Erm, Corporal Greene, was it? Would you be a good man and help me wth this for a moment?" It was the scientist, yelling while still bent over some sort of scientific contraption the corporal couldn't identify. A fancy microscope? Impatient, the old man beckoned him over. At this Corporal Greene hastened to follow his orders.

"Here, see this knob, boy?" the old man, Krycek the name tag read, said, loosely pointing a gnarled finger to the side of the strange machine.

"There you go. Could you please turn it clockwise while I pay attention? Yes, good," Greene shook his head when Dr. Krycek had turned his head. All these doctors assumed soldiers were dumb rednecks. It was true of most of Corporal Greene's division, but he had a sudden desire to show the doctor that he was wrong. Quelling his commander's voice echoing in his head, he tentatively decided to question the scientist.

"Uh, sir, what exactly are you working on? Broadly," he gulped, as one craggy eyebrow rose.

"Interested, eh? Well, I'm looking at speed of sound reflection on different organic and manipulated materials. Added in are different levels of gravity…" he dropped off as his eyebrows crept up again. Greene wasn't expecting him to stand up abruptly, and look him intensely in the eye. The old man's eyes were bloodshot behind their hazy blue.

"Go tell them, boy. That's what your job is isn't it? Tell them I've found it," his tone wasn't exasperated and slightly condescending anymore. It was hard, and there was a tinge of sadness- or maybe exhaustion- beneath it.

Greene thought of asking, but simply saluted and walked as fast as he could down the narrow, airless halls. He heard Krycek mutter one last comment before he left the room.

" They're so much closer than we thought,"

**_Sorry again for length, and not being able to update. Reviews would be awesome, if you are able._**


End file.
